Couting by two
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Tenten and Neji had a great wedding, now tenten has ten kids. M0st of them are twins, two by two by two. 10 kids and the branch seal don't mix. The Uchihas deicnde to have 10 kids to. [NejiXtenten] Some SakuraxSasuke and Narutoxhinata


Counting by two

By

Naruto4life

**Prologue: The before**

Ten-ten smiled brightly as she walked down the isle holding a bouquet of colorful roses. At the end of the isle she could see her bride's maids in light blue dresses. The bride's maids were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Hinata gave ten-ten a smile, Sakura gave her a thumbs up, Ino waved, and Temari gave her an approving nod.

Ten-ten felt like tons of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She gulped and continued walking forward. She watched as the flower girl, Hanabi, and the best man Konohamaru, reached the end and looked toward her.

Ten-ten finally reached the end and stood in front of the preacher. She looked back down the isle to see Neji. He was smiling for once. Ten-ten felt like she could cry at this moment. She would never thought this moment would happen except in her dreams.

Soon Neji stood next to her holding her hand. After the preacher said his long thing and they got to the I dos. Neji looked straight into her eyes, with a smile on his fact. "I Do" Ten-ten felt her cheeks turn red.

Then it was ten-ten's turn. She looked up at him softly. "I do" She whispered. Then the preacher said those famous words "you may now kiss the bride" Neji leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Ten-ten wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

That was the best day of ten-ten's life.

**Chapter 1: The result of marriage **

"Hara! I need you to watch the kids" Ten-ten shouted through the voices of her children. "But mom, why can't Kei do it!" a girl with white eyes and short hair put in pig tails asked. "Because He's with his team right now, Hara please?" Hara crossed her arms.

"Mommy!" I little boy tugged on her leg. "Yes, Toyo?" The little pouted. "Mommy, I'm Ringo! That's Toyo" the pointed another kid that looked exactly like him. "Oh sorry, your twins it gets confusing, so what did you need ringo?" the boy pointed to a scrap on his knee.

Ten-ten looked up at Hara. "Hara take care of him!" Hara signed and grabbed Ringo's hand and walked him to the kitchen to get a band-aid.

Ten-ten signed and plopped down on the couch. Then a kid about the age of six walked by with blonde highlights. "Yuki!" The girl turned around and looked at her mom. "What did you do to your hair!" The smiled and stroked her brown hair with new highlights. "Do you like it mom? The Uchiha girl did it for me"

Ten-ten would have to talk with Sakura about what her kid did to Yuki's hair. "Which Uchiha girl? There four you know" Before Yuki could answer Dingo look alike ran straight into her. "Toyo!" yuki screamed at the poor two year old. Toyo started to cry but ten-ten quickly scooped him up and started to rock him.

Yuki just glared at her little brother and walked away. She saw one of her other daughter that had band-aids on her cheeks. Ten-ten grabbed her by the shoulder. "Your Hira right?"

"Mom, of course I'm Hira, do I look like Mori?" The girl said cheerfully. "You would be surprised" her mom said. "Well anyway, Hira. Have you seen your Father?" Hira put and finger to her chin. Ten-ten looked down at Toyo who was still in her arms. The little boy smiled. Ten-ten put him down and watch him walk toward his other siblings.

"Aunt Hinata, came to have a talk with him. There in daddy's study" Ten-ten nodded. She walked toward Neji's study trying to avoid stepping on toys which cluttered the floor.

Ten-ten opened the door to the study to find Neji sitting on his desk with his face in his hands. Hinata had a hand on his shoulder. "Neji?" Ten-ten asked curiously. Neji didn't look up but rubbed his temples.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Hinata looked up at her. "Ten-ten, I tried to stop it but the elders insist on getting branch members. They said they tried to make it better by waiting, I tried to convince them not to. They agreed on only having one branch member from this family, since it's so big. So you have to pick one of your son's to get the branch seal" Hinata said looking at the floor.

Ten-ten stood there in awe. "Are serious?" She finally said. Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry ten-ten" Neji said looking up from his desk. Then a Little boy with blonde hair and white eyes with a tint of blue came threw the door.

The little blonde haired boy ran up to Hinata. "Mom, Dad said it's time to go" Hinata nodded. "Ten-ten, I'm really sorry! I'll watch your kids anytime if you need it! Well I have to go, bye" The Hinata followed the boy out.

Neji stood up. Ten-ten ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Neji, it's going to be alright" She whispered. Neji looked down at the floor one of his son's has to suffer the same fate he did.

The door opened once again revealing a girl with brown braids and white eyes. "Mom, Dad will you guys be able to go to my graduation tomorrow?" She asked. "Kita, I'm sure will be there to see you become a ninja" the girl smiled. "Oh yeah and Takai and Ringo are in the fish tank again" Then the girl shut the door.

Ten-ten signed. "Why did we have 10 kids again?" Neji laughed.

Author's note: I put the prologue in here to because it was pretty short. I know this is a confusing chapter because they have a lot of kids. I tried making there names easy to remember. Well the next chapter won't be this confusing.


End file.
